


Out

by AutisticWriter



Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jonny and Bing have some exciting news.





	

_On a French early morning news programme, the presenter is sat on a sofa, talking to the camera._

**Presenter** : Later, we will be talking to the people protesting a new development in a protected area, but first, I will be talking to the comedy double act Jonny and Bing. These two have done a whole manner of comedy over the last ten years, but their latest project is what is making them a household name. For those of you haven’t seen what I am talking about, here is a sample...

_On the screen behind the sofa, a video plays. It is one of the Citroen car advertisements that Jonny and Bing have made and has been shown on the TV. It shows the pair of them advertising the ‘Citroen Frightening Marmalade’._

_When it has finished, we cut back to the studio. Jonny and Bing are sat on the sofa next to each other. Jonny is trying to look as cool as he usually does, but he looks slightly nervous. Beside him, Bing looks incredibly excited; he is bouncing in his seat. The presenter is laughing._

**Presenter** : That really is funny.

 **Jonny** : Thank you very much.

_Jonny smiles. Beside him, Bing laughs delightedly and claps his hands together._

**Presenter** : So, I believe that you two have two very important things to tell us.

 **Bing** : Yes we do!

 **Jonny** : The first is that we are currently making a comedy programme for the television.

 **Bing** : A comedy! You know, a funny show!

 **Presenter** : That sounds great. What’s it about?

 **Jonny** : Well, actually, that relates to our second bit of news. Which is...

_Jonny’s face has gone red._

**Presenter** : The second is?

 **Bing** : We’re coming out!

_Bing flings his arms around Jonny and kisses him. Jonny looks even redder; he smiles at the presenter whilst taking Bing’s hand._

**Presenter** : You’re what?

 **Jonny** : We’re coming out. You know, as gay. We’re a couple.

_The presenter’s eyes widen._

**Presenter:** Really?

 **Jonny** : Yes, really. We have been together for ten years now.

 **Bing** : We love each other!

 **Jonny** : So, yes, our TV show relates to that piece of news.

 **Presenter** : In what way?

 **Jonny** : The characters in it are gay. It’s about a gay couple.

_The presenter looks dazed._

**Presenter** : ( _Slowly_ ) Well, that sounds... uh, like it should be great.

_As Jonny smiles and Bing giggles, the presenter turns back to the camera._

**Presenter** : So, that was interesting, was it not? Jonny and Bing’s new programme will be airing in October. And, now, the weather.


End file.
